


Bitter

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted August 22, 2006.

John found the honey bear on the eighteenth day, stashed in a tiny room out toward the North Pier, next to a teacup. Somebody's secret place, before. He wondered whose it had been, which dead scientist, or Marine, had left this behind.

He should've taken it back, but he considered how far two ounces of half-crystallized honey would go, split ninety-six ways with double shares for the wounded, and left it there.

On the twentieth day, John made Rodney take a break. Rodney bitched every step of the way, but he shuddered at the drop of honey on his tongue.


End file.
